Far Cry 3
| composer = | series = Far Cry | engine = Dunia Engine 2 with Havok physics | platforms = Microsoft Windows PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 | released = | genre = First-person shooter, action-adventure | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | media = Optical disc, download }}Far Cry 3 is an open-world first-person shooter that was developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released on November 29, 2012 for Australia, November 30, 2012 for the Republic of Ireland and Europe, and December 2, 2012 for North America (December 4 in Canada) for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. It is the third main title in the Far Cry series, but is not a direct sequel to either Far Cry or Far Cry 2. Far Cry 3 is set on a tropical Asian-Pacific archipelago called the Rook Islands.[1] The game's protagonist is a young American man named Jason Brody who is trying to save his imprisoned friends and escape the hostile islands. The game also features a competitive multiplayer mode, a map designer for multiplayer, and for the first time in a Far Cry game, a 2–4 player cooperative campaign. Gameplay Far Cry 3 is a first-person shooter, which also features role-playing game elements including experience points, skill trees, and a crafting system. The player has the ability to take cover behind objects to break enemies' lines of sight and to peek around and over cover and blindfire. The player has the ability to perform silent takedowns by performing melee attacks from above, below, or close behind. The game's narrative director, Jason Vandenberghe, said that the story mode map is around ten times larger than the game's previous installments. Players are given the ability to survey and plan out their attacks with stealth takedown combinations and tag enemies with the camera in order to track their movement once they break the player's line of sight."Far Cry 3's scale to be 'ten times' as big as previous games – PlayStation Universe". Psu.com. Retrieved 2012-03-19. Equipment is controlled by a simple system. As missions are completed, new items are unlocked to be purchased or crafted by Jason, using the pelts of various animals found around the island. When scramblers on radio towers are removed, areas of the map are opened and weapons in the shop are made free. As outposts of Vaas' pirate group are attacked and retaken, the vicinity around the outpost becomes safer, it unlocks new side quests for that area. Skills are collected by gaining experience from completing missions and killing enemies, and are unlocked in three skill trees, which correspond to the Spider, the Heron, and the Shark. Each skill tree upgrades different aspects of Jason's abilities, with the Spider upgrading his stealth takedowns and hunting skills, Shark for assault takedowns and health, with the Heron upgrading his long-range takedowns and mobility. As skills are collected, the tattoo on Jason's forearm grows which is made up of several different tribal designs resembling the three animal skill trees. The game also includes a variety of side-quests. One such side-quest involves the player hunting the many different wildlife species on the island for upgrading purposes. There are some rare hunts that the player must undertake to reach the highest level hunt upgrades. Plot The game starts with a showing protagonist Jason Brody on vacation with a group of friends in celebrating Jason's younger brother Riley on getting a pilot license. Also during the vacation they decide to take a skydiving trip. They land on a -infested island, and are taken prisoner by a pirate lord named Vaas. Vaas plans to extort ransom money from their parents, then sell them into . With the help of his older brother Grant, Jason breaks out of captivity, however Grant is killed by Vaas in the escape. Jason is rescued by a man named Dennis, who is part of the Rakyat, the island natives who suffer due to the activities of the pirates. Dennis recognizes Jason's potential as a warrior, and gives him the tattoos of a Rakyat warrior. Jason then helps the Rakyat in a number of missions, and ends up finding one of his friends, Daisy, at the house of Dr. Earnhardt. Impressed with Jason's prowess, the Rakyat allow him to be the second outsider to enter their sacred (Dennis was the first being born in Liberia) and their leader Citra initiates him into the tribe, after Jason finds the Dragon Knife, a dagger that is a relic for the Rakyat, having seen it in a previous dream of his. He runs a series of missions during which he rescues his captive friends Keith, Oliver and girlfriend Liza while simultaneously helping the Rakyat retake their island, helped at times by Dr. Earnhardt and Willis Huntley, a CIA agent. After a few run-ins with Vaas, Jason discovers that he is employed by Hoyt Volker, a slave trader, and that Vaas is Citra's brother. Throughout the adventure, Jason matures into a fearsome warrior and is revered by the Rakyat, starting to enjoy all the killing, and growing more distant from his friends, especially after receiving the information that Riley is dead. After Citra asks him to stay in the island, Jason returns to Dr. Earnhardt's house, where his friends are hiding and preparing their escape by boat, and tells them that he is staying, completely distant from his friends and family, leaving them disturbed. Meanwhile, Jason has an affair with Citra after she drugs him and has sex with him while he is in a hallination. After bidding goodbye to his friends, Jason goes to the pirates base where Vaas is. Believing that Jason was dead after a confrontation between the two, Vaas is celebrating Jason's death, but was actually waiting for him. After Jason kills numerous pirates and reaches a warehouse, he and Vaas fight, but Jason enters a delusional state, fighting multiple Vaas in his dream. He reaches to a final Vaas, and after a brief struggle, he impales him through the chest with the Dragon Knife, and collapses right besides him. He wakes up to Citra in the Rakyat's temple, and promises her that he will kill Hoyt for her. After Huntley helps him get into Hoyt's island, Jason infiltrates into Hoyt's personal army with Sam Becker, Huntley's fellow operative. Together, they grow close to Hoyt, who invites them into a poker night. During this time, Jason also finds that Riley is alive, but being a prisoner of Hoyt. After making a plan to kill Volker, Sam and Jason sit to play poker with him, but Sam is stabbed in the throat and killed, with Hoyt that they were both traitors. After Jason gets one of his fingers cut by Hoyt's bodyguard, he and Volker have a knife fight, with Jason emerging victorious and killing Hoyt. Jason then goes to rescue Riley, receiving a call from Liza, but the signal being cut before she can say anything. Jason rescues Riley and the two escape by Helicopter. After passing by Dr. Earnhardt house, they find the house burning, and the doctor lying on the ground. With his last words, he says to them that the house was attacked by the Rakyat, and that they have their friends. Jason and Riley arrive at the Rakyat Temple. Jason asks Citra why his friends were captured, but she sprays him with a sleep powder, and Jason falls unconscious, while Riley is captured. Citra has fallen in love for Jason, believing him to be a powerful warrior of Rakyat legend, and the she will free him. He starts dreaming of walking a fiery path, with the Dragon Knife, and having Liza as a monster in his dream. He wakes up holding Liza at knife point with the Dragon Knife, and the player has the option to either kill Jason's friends or spare them. If the player chooses to kill his friends, Jason will slice Liza's throat and then have sex with Citra in a ritual. Jason, however, gets stabbed in the chest by Citra, who says that his child will lead the Rakyat to glory. As Jason is nearing death, Citra says that he "won". If the player instead choses to spare his friends, Jason will stop the ritual and free his friends, telling the Rakyat and Citra that he is done with the killing. As Citra begs him to stay in the island, Dennis is outraged for what he considers an insult by Jason, and tries to stab him with a Machete, only for Citra to stand in the way. As Citra lies in Jason's arms dying, she begs him to stay, but ends up dying. Dennis falls to the ground, not believing on what he did. Jason and his friends are seen leaving the island by boat, with Jason telling that despite becoming a monster due to all the killing, he still believes that in some place in his heart, he is still better than this. The game ends with a still image of the boat and the Dragon Knife in the beach while the credits roll. References External links * Category:2012 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Far Cry Category:First-person shooters Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Ubisoft Entertainment games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games set in Thailand Category:Video games with expansion packs Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games